Lines for transporting a fluid containing hydrocarbons are now commonly used in very cold environments on land and at sea, sometimes at very great depths underwater. Under such conditions, the fluid may freeze or congeal or paraffin formation may occur. These fluid reactions can cause plugging and interfere with fluid transport in the line. That is why such lines are sometimes heated to prevent these problems. One known technique is electrical heating of such lines by copper conductors placed on the tubes.
Document CN2800021-Y describes such a line for the transport of a hydrocarbon, having a plastic tube reinforced with fiberglass, a first layer of carbon fiber, and a second layer of plastic reinforced by fiberglass. The first layer can be supplied with electricity to heat the tube.
Such lines using carbon fibers as an electrical conductor heat the fluid more efficiently and more evenly than conductive copper lines.
The object of this invention is to perfect these types of lines, and in particular to improve their mechanical strength.